Acne affects up to 85% of adolescents and causes significant morbidity.1 Topical therapy is the first line treatment for mild acne and can be used as adjunctive therapy for moderate to severe acne. However, undesirable side effects such as dryness, redness, and irritation from topical therapies such as tretinoin derivatives and benzoyl peroxide limit patient compliance.1,2,3,4,5 
Acne pathogenesis is mediated by several factors including hyperproliferation and abnormal differentiation of keratinocytes, impaction of follicles forming a keratinaceous plug, increased androgens and sebum production, Propionibacterium acnes overgrowth, and the production of proinflammatory mediators.6 
There remains a need to identify novel acne regimens and adjuvant therapies to address the limitations of current topical therapies.